


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Detective AU, F/F, F/M, Henelope Frienship, Klaus is alive, Possible Teen Wolf shout out, Sebastian is a Salvatore, Something's not right with someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When model and (supposedly) soon to be actress Lizzie Saltzman is found dead, Penelope Park and Hope Mikaelson, well known detectives in Mystic Falls, investigate on her murder, revealing a dark truth in the end.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Who Would Do This To Lizzie Saltzman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This idea has been in my head for a while now. I hope you guys like it! I'll update my other fic later this week.

It was late in the night. Police gathered in the woods. A body, bloody, dead, and tied up on a tree. An auburn-haired girl approaches, making sure she doesn't trample any of the evidences on the ground. She examines the body furrowing her brows as she notice a pendant on the body.

“It's three o'clock! What the hell happened here?” a voice from behind called.

“A jogger found her. Forensic investigator says she's been dead for hours.” the auburn-haired girl answered, not turning around.

“Crap, is that–” the voice asked, coming closer.

“Yeah. It's her.” the auburn-haired girl answered, pointing to the pendant on the body.

Penelope, raven-haired, emerald eyes, and well known police detective, stands next to the auburn-haired girl.

“Who would do this to Lizzie Saltzman?” Penelope asked a little shaken.

“I don't know, but we should probably check on her sister. She could know something.” the auburn-haired girl breath out.

“Alright, take the body back to the crime lab. I want a full report once we get there. And get an address for the sister.” Penelope ordered, she began walking away. “Oh and Hope,” she called turning to the auburn-haired girl. “Have someone get my coffee.” she added, before walking back to her car.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

A few hours after gathering data and analyzing the crime scene, Penelope proceeded to the crime lab. She was extra sensitive with this case. She hated it when people were brutally murdered, considering she was once in the middle of a case similar to this.

“Can someone please tell me something?” Penelope announced as she walked into the cemented room. 

There were machines and computers around and in the middle of it all was a table, on it was the body of Lizzie Saltzman.

“Right here.” a forensic pathologist motioned for her to come.

“What happened to our victim MG?” she asked.

“Well, she died.” he dead panned. Penelope glared at him. “I'm kidding. Do you not know what a concept of a joke is?” he added, waving his hands around nervously.

“I have a dead model on my hands, so I'm going to need all jokes on the side.” Penelope answered a little annoyed.

“Alright, I”m sorry.” MG apologized. “Your victim was killed in a very odd manner. Besides the obvious slit throat, there's something more.” he said, walking over to the side of the table. “See this around her neck?” he pointed at her neck. “That's a ligature mark. That means she was strangled with something. A rope maybe or something much sturdy?” MG explained.

“We found her tied up on a tree.” Penelope dead panned, MG nodded.

“Then there's this.” MG said tilting Lizzie's head to the side. “See that? She was hit on the back of the head. Hard enough to kill her.” he said.

“So she died because of the trauma?” Penelope asked.

“That's the thing, any one of these injuries could've easily killed her.” he answered. “The person who did this really wanted to make sure she died.” he added.

Penelope took a deep breath. “Any chance we have a suspect DNA?” she asked.

“I checked, but no. There was no sign of struggle. It was like she willingly went with the killer.” MG answered. “Either that or she was knocked out and killed.” he added.

“Hmm...” Penelope said softly.

“Penelope,” Hope called, walking in the room.

“Mikaelson, perfect. What did the sister say?” she asked.

“The apartment was empty. I did a background check, the sister works at a coffee shop. It's open in a few minutes.” the auburn-haired girl answered, checking her watch.

“Okay? What are you still doing here? Go.” Penelope ordered.

“I can't.” Hope answered.

“What do you mean you can't?” Penelope asked. She was getting irritated. “You're a goddamn detective.” Penelope gritted through her teeth.

“They found another body. Chief is sending me to go check it out. He wants you to check on the sister.” Hope answered, her voice calm. She knew that Penelope always got worked up on cases like this.

Penelope let out a frustrated groan. “Fine.” she said, walking out the room.

“Someone's in a mood.” MG commented.

“You know how she gets with cases like this.” Hope answered defending the raven-haired girl.

Hope and Penelope had been best friends since high school. An accident led the two to pursue criminology. Penelope and Hope were the two best in the Mystic Falls Police Force, but when it came to cases like this, Penelope had a tendency of letting her emotions get to her.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

Penelope puled up outside a small establishment. It had a calm aura and Penelope was eager to get inside to see to the sister who was oddly missing from her apartment. 

She opened the door and a bell rang. She looked around the coffee shop looking for someone that resembled Lizzie Saltzman, but she failed. She let out a disappointed sigh and decided to order a drink by the counter.

“Coffee, black.” she ordered to the barista who was bent over fixing what seemed to be boxes.

“I'll be right with you.” she said struggling to lift one of the boxes.

“Need a hand there?” Penelope asked, her brows furrowed.

“No,” the barista breath out, giving up on trying to carry the box. “I'll just wait for my–” the bartender's eyes met Penelope's. “Friend.” she said softly.

Penelope couldn't explain why there were butterflies in her stomach. She had always been so confident when talking with other people, but the barista had rendered her speechless. Penelope gazed at the brunette in front of her. She felt a small smile curve on the edge of her lips.

“What was your order again?” the brunette asked, but Penelope didn't answer. Instead she continued to gaze over the girl. The brunette cleared her throat which caused Penelope to return to reality.

“Uh, coffee. I ordered a black coffee.” she answered softly.

The barista smiled and poured Penelope a drink.

“Thanks.” Penelope said.

“What brings you here today?” the brunette asked.

“A girl. I mean a case.” she answered shaking her head. “I'm looking for a Saltzman.” she said.

“Why?” the brunette asked, intrigued.

“I can't tell you that. It's classified.” Penelope teased.

“Could you tell me if I said I was a Saltzman?” the brunette grinned.

“Are you?” Penelope asked.

“Josie. Josie Saltzman.” the barista offered a hand out.

“Penelope Park.” Penelope shook her hand. “Listen Ms. Saltzman, is there any place we can talk privately? It's about your sister.” Penelope was serious now.

The brunette's brows furrowed.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

“Not here.” Penelope said looking around.

Josie nodded and waved her hand towards a curly-haired boy to take her place. She led Penelope to a door leading to an alley.

“What happened to Lizzie?” Josie asked concerned.

“When was the last time you saw your sister?” Penelope asked.

“Last night. She said she was going out to meet someone.” Josie answered.

“Did anyone have any animosity with your sister? Did she ever have any arguments with a colleague or a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” Penelope interrogated.

“No. I, I don't know. She gets along with the people she works with, she never told me about anything or anyone getting in any heat with her. Her boyfriend, Sebastian Salvatore, they broke up over a month ago. She said they grew apart or something.” Josie answered, her brows furrowed and her heart pounding in her chest. “What happened? Is my sister okay?” she asked frantically.

“Where were you at around twelve to one last night?” Penelope asked.

“At work. I have night shifts at a club downtown.” she answered irritably. “Where's my sister? What happened?” the brunette demanded an answer.

Penelope hesitated on telling Josie. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Ms. Saltzman, you're sister was found dead in the woods last night.” Penelope finally answered.

Josie blinked, the air stuck in her lungs not allowing her to breathe, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“She's what?” Josie asked faintly, her voice cracking and her hand clutching her chest.

“I'm sorry.” Penelope said softly and the brunette fell.

Penelope caught her and now, both of them were on the ground. Penelope cradled Josie as she cried out.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

Hope examined the body in front of her. It was hanging from the ceiling, a rope held the body up through the neck, the throat was slit, and on the head was a mark.

“Hope, what do we have?” a man asked, making Hope turn around.

“Same as the first one sir. Cut through the throat, trauma at the head, and asphyxiation.” she answered.

“Do we have a suspect?” he asked.

“No. Forensic didn't find a second DNA in Lizzie Saltzman, MG's analyzing some evidence from the crime scene, but we'll have this one checked out too.” Hope answered, motioning for the other policemen to take the body down.

The man clicked his tongue.

“Everything okay sir?” Hope asked, noticing the worry in the man's face.

“We might be dealing with a serial killer here.” he answered, shaking his head.

“What?” Hope asked a little confused.

“We got a call last week about a suspected homicide. Same thing. Hanged, throat slashed, and a hit to the head. We couldn't find anything on the body or any motive at all as to why the victim was killed. There weren't any suspects so it was ruled out a cold case. And now this...” he said motioning to the dead body being taken down.

“There has to be some reason why these people are being killed.” Hope reasoned.

“It's a serial killer. It doesn't need a reason, it does it for fun.” the man answered coldly. “I want you and Penelope to be careful on this one. If anything gets too risky, you tell me and I'll pull you out.” he added.

“Chief, come on. Since when have Penelope and I pulled out from a case?” Hope asked boldly.

“Just be careful. I may be the chief of police, but I'm still your father.” he said before leaving.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

Penelope handed Josie a glass of water. The coffee shop was practically empty now. The sun had risen and the curly-haired boy had closed up early. Josie was still distraught from the news she had just received. 

“Are you feeling better?” Penelope asked concerned,

Josie glared at Penelope.

“Right, sorry.” Penelope apologized.

“I want to see her.” Josie said in a hoarse voice. She had been crying for almost an hour now.

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Penelope replied softly.

“She's my sister. I don't care if she's mangled I want to see her!” Josie exclaimed, standing from her seat.

Josie's sudden movements made Penelope flinch a little. The curly-haired boy was quick to hold Josie down.

“Hey, hey, okay. We'll go see her.” he said glancing over to Penelope. “But you need to rest first. Everything is happening too fast, I don't want you passing out.” he told Josie.

“I want to see her now.” she said almost begging.

“Josie listen to me...” the boy's voice fading in the background as Penelope's mind wandered off, thinking about Lizzie. 

_Why would anyone kill her? What did she do? Why in that manner?_ She asked herself.

“Park.” a familiar voice called from behind. Penelope looked into the direction and met Hope's eyes.

“We need to talk.” Hope said and Penelope followed her to the side, leaving the curly-haired boy to deal with Josie.

“What happened?” Penelope asked.

“Chief says we're dealing with a serial killer.” Hope told her in a quiet voice.

“A serial killer? How'd your dad come up with that?” Penelope asked.

“There's three bodies all with the same causes of death. Asphyxiation, slit throat, and a trauma to the head. One from last week, Lizzie Saltzman, and the body we found at the hotel this morning.” Hope explained.

“You think one person did it?” Penelope interrogated.

“I don't know. Did you get anything out of the sister?” Hope asked, cocking her head towards a crying Josie.

“Yeah, says her sister gets along with everyone at work, but I recommend checking with the co-workers still. Also, Lizzie apparently dumped her boyfriend about a month ago. I wanna take him in for questioning.” Penelope answered.

Hope nodded, “What's his name?” Hope asked.

“Sebastian Salvatore, I think.” Penelope answered, cringing.

“Alright, I'll have someone look for anyone related to Lizzie named Sebastian. You should go home, get some rest. I'll see you at the station in a few hours.” Hope told Penelope.

“Ah, no good. I'm escorting the sister to see Lizzie. Besides, you can't expect me to just sit around while there's a possible serial killer out in the wild.” Penelope answered, leaving no room for argument as she left Hope and made her way to Josie.

“She won't take no for an answer, sorry.” the curly-haired boy told Penelope.

“It's fine.” she nodded softly. “I never caught your name.” she said.

“Landon Kirby.” he said holding out a hand to her.

Penelope shook his hand and gave him a thin smile.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

Penelope led the brunette and the boy to the lab where Lizzie's body was being held and examined along with the other three victims. Josie inhaled deeply before the doors.

“We can come back another time.” Landon said, holding the hand of his friend.

“No,” Josie shook her head. “I have to see her now.” she added.

Penelope glanced at the girl before opening the door to the lab.

MG was analyzing the third body that had come in. He heard the door open and peeked to see Penelope with two other people. He quickly covered up the body and met them halfway.

“They can't be here.” he told Penelope.

“I know, but she wants to see her sister.” Penelope answered, eyes begging MG to let them pass. She knew what it felt like, not being able to say goodbye or even get one last look. She wanted to do this for Josie because she knew how much it hurt.

“No, I mean it. She can't be here.” MG replied urgently, looking at Josie.

Penelope gave him a confused look.

“Donavan just brought some evidence down,” MG said quietly, pulling Penelope away from the two guests. “We found another set of DNA, fingerprints on Lizzie's bag. It belongs to Josette Saltzman. Lizzie's sister.” he informed her.

“What?” Penelope asked quickly.

“Josette's hair was on Lizzie's shirt. I checked it, twice.” he explained.

Penelope inhaled deeply. “Okay. I'll let her see her sister then we'll bring her in for questioning.” Penelope replied. She turned back to the two friends. “This way.” she said motioning for them to follow.

MG removed the white sheet, revealing Lizzie's face. As soon as Josie saw her lifeless sister on the table she broke down crying. Penelope felt bad for the brunette. She furrowed her brows thinking how the brunette could be a suspect. Surely there was some explanation as to why the brunette's DNA was with Lizzie's bag.

“Can I have a minute alone?” Josie asked through her tears.

“Uh...” was all MG could muster.

“We don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone.” Penelope replied gently.

“I just want one moment with my sister. Don't worry, I won't steal her body.” Josie snapped.

Penelope thought about it for a moment. She shifted her sigh from the brunette to MG and gave him a nod. MG, Landon, and Penelope stepped outside the lab, waiting for Josie.

“I hope you understand why she's like that. She's usually very sweet.” Landon said softly.

“Of course.” Penelope answered. “Are you her boyfriend?” she asked.

Landon's eyes grew wide. “No, no,” he chuckled. “I'm her best friend. We've known each other for almost twelve years now.” he answered.

“So you must be close with Lizzie too?” she interrogated.

“I guess... Lizzie had her own set of friends. Her and Jo were always so different.” he answered.

“Would you mind if I brought you in for questioning? I'm just trying to gather some intel on this case.” Penelope asked nicely.

“Sure, anything I can do to help.” the curly-haired boy answered.

“MG, mind waiting for Josie?” Penelope asked.

MG nodded and Penelope led Landon to a higher level in the precinct.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

Landon was seated in a steel chair. On the table was a glass of water. Penelope sat in front of him.

“So, tell me about Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope said, pressing a recorder and placing it on the table. The department was more than capable of recording an interrogation, but Penelope always preferred to have her own set of records.

“Well, let's see. She's lived here in Mystic Falls her whole life. She was studying theater arts, she said after modelling she's going to Broadway.” he chuckled at the last part, remembering Lizzie's determined face she told him and Josie. “She modeled here and there. Um... she said she got booked for a role on some movie.” he added.

“What movie?” Penelope asked, jotting down notes.

“I honestly don't know.” Landon answered.

“Did she have any enemies?” Penelope interrogated.

Landon scoffed, “Lizzie is bound to make some enemies out there.” he said. Which made Penelope tilt her head to the side.

“What do you mean?” she interrogated.

“I mean, Lizzie has a knack for calling people names or belittling them. She does it to me all the time, but I get why she does it. It's her defense mechanism.” he answered.

Penelope furrowed her brows. She didn't know whether to consider Landon a suspect or a good friend.

“Her and Josie's parents weren't there while they were growing up. Their mom died when they were little. It changed them, all of them. Then their dad started with the alcohol...” he trailed off. “Lizzie's first instinct is to protect herself. Make sure that everyone sees an indestructible girl. She calls them names and scares them because she doesn't want people to think she's weak. She hurts them before they can hurt her.” he explains.

“And Josie?” Penelope asked, remembering that Josie was a potential suspect.

“Josie's nothing like Lizzie. She puts others before her. With everything that's happened to her family... she's the most selfless person I know. She loves Lizzie more than anything.” Landon explained.

Penelope felt a small smile curve on her lips.

“And what about Lizzie's boyfriend? Josie mentioned something about him.” Penelope asked.

“Who? Sebastian? They broke up over a month ago. Josie doesn't know, but Sebastian was getting pretty rough with Lizzie. He would come home drunk and yell at her. I noticed the change in her, so I talked to her about it. She made me promise not to tell Josie.” he explained.

Penelope nodded slowly. _Motive_. She thought. She sat there, eyes squinted.

“Alright.” she moved, making a loud sound that made Landon flinch. “That'll be all for now. We'll call you if we need to ask anymore questions.” Penelope said, turning her recorder off and Landon nodded.

Penelope led Landon out the room. As they walked out, Josie was sitting on the bench by the door. The brunette stood and faced Penelope.

“Your friend said you wanted to take me in for questioning.” the brunette said softly.

“Are you okay with that?” Penelope asked genuinely. It's not like she anything for the girl, it's just that she knew what it felt like to be in Josie's shoes.

The brunette nodded softly.

“I'll wait for you here.” Landon said, giving the brunette a small smile and a soft pat to the back.

Josie followed Penelope into the room.

The raven-haired girl pulled up the chair for the brunette and sat opposite her once she was settled. She took her recorder and began recording again.

“Shall we start?” she asked Josie and the brunette nodded. “Ms. Saltzman, I'm going to ask you some questions. Some I've asked you this morning, but this time I'm going to need you to give me as much details as possible.” Penelope explained, Josie nodded again. “When was the last time you saw Lizzie?” Penelope asked.

“Last night. It was around seven. I was getting ready for my shift at the club, she said she was meeting someone, an old friend for dinner. I told her to text me once she met with her friend so I could make sure that she was safe... she never texted me.” Josie answered in a hoarse voice. “I just thought she forgot because she was excited or something.” she continued.

“And at the time the time that Lizzie was with her friend, where were you?” Penelope asked.

“I left at around seven forty-five, before Lizzie. I dropped by the Mystic Grill to get some dinner before I went to work. Besides that I was at the club all night.” Josie answered.

“Is there anyone that can confirm this?” Penelope asked.

“Yeah, Terrance who works at the grill and my boss Alyssa.” Josie answered. The brunette furrowed her brows and tilted her head. “Am I suspect?” she looked up at the raven-haired girl.

Penelope gulped, her body stiffened. “Potential.” she answered. “Forensic found a strand of your hair in Lizzie's bag.” Penelope answered.

The brunette nodded, “You'll find more of me in her stuff.” Josie answered.

Penelope furrowed her brows, was the brunette confessing?

“Lizzie likes to use my things. Most of her bags are mine, some of her clothes, maybe her make up. She likes to borrow my things.” Josie explained.

It was like a breath of fresh air flowed into Penelope's lungs. She knew that Josie wouldn't hurt her sister.

“Are there any other suspects?” the brunette asked.

“Not right now. We think it's a serial killer. We're running a background check on your sister and other victims to see if there's any connection to their deaths.” Penelope answered.

“What do you mean?” Josie asked.

“They were all killed in the same manner, asphyxiation, trauma to the head, and slashed throat. We're looking into why they were killed that way and who could've done it.” Penelope answered.

Josie furrowed her brows.

“Do you know something?” Penelope asked noticing the change in the brunette's face.

“Um, Lizzie booked a lead role in a movie. It's a small project, but she said something about the plot.” the brunette explained, making Penelope furrow her brows. “She said that it was about some ritual and stuff. Something about a threefold death?” Josie continued unsure.

Penelope wrote it down in her notepad.

“Thank you.” she told the brunette. “This might just point us to the right direction.” she said giving the brunette a small smile.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

Hope was in her office, patiently waiting for her computer to load up the name Sebastian Salvatore. She had been waiting for almost three minutes now, and her father, Klaus Mikaelson the Chief of Police, walked in with files on his hands.

“These could help.” he said placing the files on her desk.

“What are these?” Hope asked, taking the files.

“I had Ethan and Maya print out the files of the other two victims. I knew you and Penelope were focusing on the Saltzman case.” her father said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Hope replied and her father left her. 

He had always been supportive of her. Her mom had died giving birth to her and her dad did everything her could to raise her alone. She loved him and even though it was hard for him to show emotion, she knew that he loved her in his own way. 

Hope flipped through the files, reading and absorbing what she could from them. She furrowed her brows at one of the things she saw in the file. She took the other folder and flipped through it, stopping at a page and seeing the same thing. She looked up at her wall and thought for a moment.

Her computer beeped, alarming her that there were search results. She looked at the screen and furrowed her brows more. She picked up her telephone and pressed her speed dial.

“Park speaking.” someone answered from the other line.

“Hey Jed, it's Hope. I was wondering if you could trace something for me.” she said with a sweet voice. “Could you pull up the last call and text Lizzie Saltzman made?” Hope asked.

****

\--------------------

****

**  
**

“You really didn't have to escort us.” Josie said with a small smile as her, Penelope and Landon stopped by the apartment door.

“It's perfectly fine.” Penelope answered. She put her hands in her back pockets, something usually did when things were a little awkward or when she was nervous.

“Thank you for working on my sister's case.” Josie said.

“It's kind of my job,” Penelope joked. “I'll call you if there's any development on her case. In the meantime, you should heal.” Penelope said.

“How do I do that?” Josie asked.

“Let it sink in. All of it. Pain, anger, everything. It gets better once you let it in.” Penelope answered.

“How do you know?” the brunette asked.

“Experience.” the raven-haired girl answered.

“Maybe you could tell me about it sometime... help me heal.” Josie said with a small smile.

Penelope smiled and nodded. Landon helped the brunette inside the apartment.

The raven-haired girl tuned and began walking away. Her phone rang and the caller I.D said Hope, so she picked it up.

“I'm on my way to the Mystic Hotel. Get there as soon as you can.” Hope ordered.

“What's going on?” Penelope asked.

“John Whiggan, our first victim was a director for a movie. He met up with the producer the day before he died. Our victim from the hotel was Karen Chi, she's a talent manager. Guess who she was managing.” Hope said.

Penelope thought. Director? Talent manager? Then it snapped.

“Lizzie Saltzman.” she answered.

“Yeah. I thought it was a coincidence, so I had Jed trace the last call and text Lizzie made. Her last call was at eight o'clock last night, she was meeting with a co-star and producer of her movie.” Hope said, leaving some anticipation for Penelope. “Sebastian Salvatore is producing and starring in a movie with Lizzie Saltzman.” Hope said.

Penelope inhaled sharply.

“Her last text was three days ago, but she received a message from her manager saying that Sebastian wasn't happy about something.” Hope added.

“Where is he?” she asked urgently.

“Sebastian flew in from L.A last week. He's staying at the Mystic Hotel. There's more, but I'll tell you when you get your ass there, we might just be able to catch our suspect.” Hope said before hanging up.

Penelope quickly ran to her car and made her way to the Mystic Hotel.

Once she got there, Hope was talking with the front desk.

“You got his room?” Penelope asked walking over to her.

“Yeah, 204, thirds floor.” the auburn-haired girl answered.

“Do we have something else on him?” Penelope asked.

“Yeah, forensics found something of his in Chi's hotel room and his fingerprints on Whiggan's apartment. He's our guy.” Hope answered confidently.

The duo made their way to the room. They swiped the key card and the door opened.

“Sebastian Salvatore!” Penelope called, walking in with caution and a gun to protect herself.

A man walked to meet them in the hallway of the door.

“Put your hands where we can see them!” Hope yelled pointing a gun at him.

The man had dark hair, he was tall and a little pale. His eyes grew from the sight of the two detectives, he did as he was told. Penelope quickly took her cuffs, while Hope remained pointing a gun at him.

“Get down on the floor.” Penelope commanded, and once again the man did as he was told. “Are you Sebastian Salvatore?” Penelope asked, cuffing him.

“Yes.” the man answered, struggling.

“Well Sebastian Salvatore, you are under arrest for the murder of Karen Chi, John Whiggan, and Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope said.

“What?” the man asked shocked.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be–”

“Lizzie's dead?” he asked frantically. “No! She can't be!” he exclaimed and began crying. 

“Calm down!” Hope ordered as the man struggled.

“No! Lizzie's not dead! She's not dead!” he yelled.


	2. It's Not Like I've Been The One Obsessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update! Got a little busy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Hope sat across Sebastian, arms folded, eyes watching the man carefully as he puts down the glass of water. Penelope stood outside the interrogation room, watching her partner. 

“Care to shed some light in our situation here Mr. Salvatore?” Hope asked. 

“I already told your partner; I have nothing to do with these murders.” he answered in a thick accent. 

“Your I.D was found in the crime scene, care to explain that?” Hope remarked. 

“I was meeting with John to talk about the production of the movie, I visited Karen to talk about Lizzie’s contract.” he reasoned. 

“You met with her in her room?” Hope interrogated. 

“Yes, I wanted some place private. This movie is a huge investment of mine and I didn’t want anything getting out.” he answered. 

“Then what about the text Ms. Chi sent to Lizzie regarding you not being happy about something and Lizzie dying the next day.” Hope pressed. 

Sebastian scoffed and bowed his head. Penelope furrowed her brows as a small sniffle came from the man. 

“I admit I had problems with alcohol.” Sebastian said, head still down. “I may have come home one too many times drunk and yelled at Lizzie, but I would never,” he said looking up at Hope. “Never hurt her.” he finished. 

Hope looked at the one-way mirror, meeting Penelope’s eyes unknowingly. She gave her partner a look that said, “He’s not our killer.” Hope had always had good intuition about people. 

Penelope held her head and shook it with disappointment. 

“What the hell is going on here?” a girl asked from behind. 

Penelope turned to see a young blonde wearing a suit. Her hair was tied in a bun and in her hand was some files. 

“Ma’am this is an ongoing interrogation, you shouldn’t be here.” Penelope said. 

“Damn right I shouldn’t. I should be in there with my client.” the woman answered. 

“You’re his lawyer?” Penelope asked. 

“Jade Salvatore,” the woman said showing Penelope a business card. “I’m his cousin and yes, I’m his lawyer.” she answered. 

Penelope gave her another look before opening the door to the room. 

“Jade?” Sebastian asked as the young blonde walked into the room. 

“Don’t say anything else.” Jade ordered. “I’d like a meeting with my client before you continue your interrogation.” she told Hope. 

Hope slowly stood and looked to Penelope for direction. The raven-haired girl squinted her eyes at the blonde. 

“Sure.” Penelope said, motioning for Hope to follow her outside. 

**\--------------------**

Landon took a sip of his coffee and plopped himself on the couch. He took out a book from the coffee table beside the couch and began reading. He was surprised that he could even do this considering everything that’s happened in the past couple of hours. 

It was late, a little over eleven. Usually, Landon would be asleep by ten to prepare himself for the coming day, but Josie needed him right now especially that every time she closes her eyes, she’s quickly awakened by nightmares. 

Just as Landon was getting invested in his book, Josie let out a scream that made Landon spill his coffee. 

The curly-haired boy rushed to his best friend in her room to find her screaming out her sister’s name. 

“Lizzie!” she screamed. 

Landon rushed to her side, shaking her, trying to break her free from the nightmare. 

“Jo, Jo wake up.” he said shaking her. 

Her eyes shot open and she pushed him back. 

“Get away from me!” she exclaimed, breaking down into tears. 

“It’s okay, hey...” he said, slowly making his way back to her and cradling her. 

“She’s dead!” she said repeatedly as she hit his arm, hits getting weaker every time she does them. 

**\--------------------**

Josie calmed down soon enough and the best friends made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room. Landon gave Josie a cup of hot coffee to help soothe her. 

“I hate coffee.” she remarked. 

“Well we’re out of tea.” Landon answered playfully. 

He sat down beside the brunette and wrapped his arm around her. 

“What am I going to do now? Lizzie was all the family I had left.” she said sadly. 

“That’s not true, you still have me.” Landon answered, trying to make Josie feel better. 

“You know what I mean.” the brunette said, her voice pained. 

Landon nodded softly. 

“Are you going to tell him?” he asked. 

“I don’t think he has any right to know considering the type of parent he’s been.” Josie answered bitterly. 

Landon slowly pulled away from his friend, meeting her eyes. 

“He’s still your father.” he reasoned. 

“He’s DNA. My father died when my mom died.” she answered. 

The conversation between the two friends were interrupted when the phone rang. 

“Kirby speaking.” Landon answered. 

“Good evening Mr. Kirby, sorry to call this late, but we have a suspect in custody. We thought Ms. Saltzman would like to know about it.” Hope said on the other side of the phone. 

“What?” Landon asked, springing up. “Who?” he asked. 

“Sebastian Salvatore.” Hope answered. 

“Oh,” Landon said. “Uh, thank you. I’ll be sure to tell her.” Landon said before hanging up. 

“Who was that?” Josie asked. 

“Uh, it was a detective.” Landon answered sitting down beside Josie. “They have a suspect in custody... they have Sebastian.” he added. 

Josie furrowed her brows. 

“Sebastian? I thought he was in New York?” Josie asked. 

Landon shrugged his shoulders. 

“I want to see him. I want to hear what he has to say.” Josie said. 

“It’s late, we can go in the morning.” Landon replied quickly. 

“But--” 

“No buts, we’ll go tomorrow. You need rest and detective Park said she’d call if there was any progress.” Landon reasoned. 

**\--------------------**

“What the hell did you do now?” Jade hissed at her cousin pacing and frustrated. “One minute I’m in New York and the next I get a call from uncle Damon asking me to get you out of trouble.” she added. 

“I didn’t do anything. Why does everyone keep saying that I did?” Sebastian asked frustrated. 

Jade let out a sigh, calming herself down and sat in the steel chair across Sebastian. 

“Tell me what happened exactly.” she said. 

“I swear, I didn’t kill anyone.” Sebastian defended. 

“I know, but I need to know what exactly happened.” Jade reasoned. 

“I met up with John to discuss some things regarding the movie.” he said. 

“What things?” Jade asked. 

“Production status... script writing... I wanted to know everything he needed and how the progress of production was going. I swear, all we did was talk.” he explained. “The next week I met up with Chi to talk about Lizzie’s contract.” he explained. “She told me that Lizzie was requesting a different co-star to portray her love interest.” he continued. 

“You turned it down?” Jade asked. 

“No. I agreed. I knew why she wanted someone else to play her love interest. I’m not that naïve, I know why she didn’t want me as her partner. I met up with her to fix things between us... clear the air, get some closure.” he explained. “When we broke things off, neither of us were in a good place. I was drunk and she was angry and struggling with getting booked. I wanted to fix things between us.” he continued. 

“And what did she say?” Jade asked cautiously. 

“She... she said she had no intentions of getting back with me right now. She said she wanted to focus on her work and herself before she can consider getting in a relationship with someone.” Sebastian answered softly. 

Jade leaned back on the chair. 

“This is bad.” she said thinking. 

“You think I don’t know that?” Sebastian asked almost offended. 

“It’s not that simple Bas.” Jade hissed. “They could use that as a motive, plus them finding you DNA in the crime scene is no help. The simple fact that Lizzie said no to you could mean that you had the idea to force her into saying yes. Or the fact that you weren’t happy about Lizzie wanting someone else to portray her love interest could hint that you got mad and decided to take some form of revenge.” the blonde explained. 

“But I would never do that! I love her and all I ever wanted for her was happiness!” Sebastian exclaimed. 

There was silence between the two. Jade reached for Sebastian’s cuffed hands. 

“I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t promise that it’ll be easy.” she told him softly. 

“A world without her is already hell... I can be patient.” he answered softly, having calmed down. 

Jade stood to fix her things. 

“I don’t really understand why it’s me they’re holding captive, it’s not like I’ve been the one obsessing over Lizzie.” Sebastian dead panned. 

“What?” Jade’s head shot up at him. 

“Landon, Lizzie’s friend. He has some sort of obsession over her.” he answered. 

“Why didn’t you tell the detectives that?” Jade asked unbelieving. 

“Because you told me not to say another word.” Sebastian answered sarcastically. 

**\--------------------**

Penelope took a sip of her coffee; she had been working for hours now trying to solve this murder mystery as to why people working on the same movie were being murdered. She recalled something Josie had told her about her sister's project, something regarding the cause of deaths of the victims. 

She typed on her computer, researching “the threefold death”. She squinted her eyes as she read through the paragraphs of information that appeared on her screen. 

“Which detective is in charge?” Jade asked walking towards Penelope. 

“I am.” Penelope answered sternly. 

“Well detective, I have something new that might help get my client in the clear.” Jade said. “He told me about someone who has had an obsession over Lizzie Saltzman, I think you should look into it.” she added. 

“That's nice,” Penelope said her tone going up. “But I'm going to have to hear it come from him.” she added. 

Jade nodded and Penelope motioned for Hope, who was sitting on the desk across from her, to lead them into the interrogation room to ask Sebastian more questions regarding the new findings. 

Penelope stood outside the one-way mirror glass as she did before, Hope led Jade into the interrogation room where Sebastian was waiting. 

“Mr. Salvatore, your lawyer says you have something to say regarding the case.” hope told the man sitting across from her. 

Jade gave him an odd. 

“Yes,” he answered. “Landon Kirby, Lizzie's friend, has some sort of crush... obsession over her. We fought about him once or twice because the lad doesn't know how to respect other people's relationship. He's always inserting himself into our problems, making himself look like the hero to Lizzie.” he explained. 

“Mr. Salvatore, if I'm getting this correct, or you accusing Landon Kirby of killing Lizzie Saltzman?” Hope asked. 

“I'm not accusing anyone of anything, but he's always been jealous of me and Lizzie.” Sebastian answered. 

Hope looked in the direction where Penelope was standing on the other side of the one-way mirror, Penelope knew that she had to take Landon in for questioning again with the newfound information. 

She took her phone and dialed a number. 

“Hello?” a hoarse voice answered on the other side. 

“Mr. Kirby?” Penelope asked. 

“Yes?” he answered. 

“This is detective Park,” Penelope said looking back at Sebastian through the one-way mirror. “I think you should come to the station right now...” she added. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked. 

“Just get here as soon as you can.” Penelope answered before hanging up the phone. 

A few minutes later Landon arrived with Josie by his side. Penelope didn't appreciate the surprise, even though it was a lovely one. 

“I brought Josie with me, I hope you don't mind, she wanted to see Sebastian too.” Landon said making his way to Penelope and Hope. 

“My partner can escort you,” Penelope said looking over to Hope then to Josie. “To Mr. Salvatore.” she finished her sentence. 

Josie flashed Penelope a soft smile before following Hope, Landon not far behind. Penelope stopped him before he could take another step, making Josie stop in her tracks. 

“Not you.” Penelope said to Landon. 

“Is something wrong?” Josie asked. 

Landon getting the idea that he is going to be questioned again, gave Josie a week smile. 

“It's fine Jo, I'll see you later.” he said to her, assuring her that everything was okay. 

Josie nodded in agreement and followed Hope. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Landon asked Penelope. 

“I'm going to have to take you in for questioning.” Penelope said. 

They sat in a similar room as to where Sebastian was being held in. Once again Landon was being interrogated. 

“I already told you everything that I know.” Landon said sheepishly. 

“You did... except you forgot to mention about your, and I quote ‘obsession’, over Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope said. 

“What?” Landon asked confused. 

“Sebastian Salvatore told us about your crush on Lizzie and with that, giving us a possible motive to make you a suspect.” Penelope explained slowly. 

“And you believed him?” Landon asked offended. 

“In a case like this... you can't trust anyone.” Penelope answered. 

Landon scoffed and leaned backed on his chair. 

“So, am I being arrested?” he asked calmly, but irritated. 

“No, we don't really have any hard proof of what you are being accused of, so no, you're not being arrested.” Penelope answered. 

Landon let out a disappointed sigh. 

“Landon if I'm going to be of any help to you, I need you to tell me everything that could help clear your name.” Penelope said understanding of Landon's emotions. 

Landon hesitated to speak, granted he didn't have a lawyer present. 

“I'm not obsessed with her... I might have had a crush on her but that's it.” Landon said softly. 

“Did you ever confront her about your feelings towards her?” Penelope asked. 

“Yes,” Landon answered. “But she made it clear that she didn't feel the same way.” he added. 

“Did you ever feel angry towards Lizzie about this?” Penelope interrogated. 

“Hurt maybe, but angry no.” Landon answered. 

“And how did you feel when she started dating Sebastian?” Penelope asked. 

“Have you seen the man?” Landon asked sarcastically. “He's everything Lizzie ever dreamt of. I couldn't compete with him... of course I felt jealous.” Landon answered. 

“Jealous enough for you to take Lizzies life and frame Sebastian for it?” Penelope interrogated. 

“What? No!” Landon exclaimed, springing up from his seat. “I hated the guy, okay? He hurt Lizzie and I would hate anyone who hurt her, but I would never kill Lizzie just to get payback.” Landon answered outraged. 

“Okay, calm down.” Penelope said, pushing Landon shoulders down to get him to sit. 

**\--------------------**

Josie entered the dark room, Hope following behind her. Inside, Sebastian sat, his head bowed and sniffling. 

“Sebastian?” Josie called him softly, taking a seat on the steel chair across him. 

“Josie,” he said in a hoarse voice, looking up at her. “I’m really sorry about what happened to Lizzie... but you have to believe me that I didn’t hurt her, I would never.” he said in a pleading voice. 

“I believe you.” Josie said sympathetically, reaching for his cuffed hands. 

Hope noticed the gentleness and compassion Josie was giving Sebastian. 

Jade walked in the room, taken aback seeing Josie talking with Sebastian. 

“What are you doing here?” Jade asked the brunette. 

Josie turned around; brows furrowed. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” she answered. 

“Jade is my lawyer.” Sebastian answered for the blonde. 

“Lawyer?” Josie breath out. “I guess you achieved your dream after all.” she added, her voice painted with this belief. 

“Yeah, I did. Just like I said I would.” Jade answered bitterly. 

Hope silently watched the tensely exchange. 

“If you don't mind, I still need to go over the case with Sebastian.” Jade said, hinting that Josie should leave. 

“Is he being questioned because he’s Lizzie's ex?” Josie asked dumbly. 

“No, he's being charged with murder because your detective friends here,” Jade said cocking her head towards Hope. “Found some of his DNA and belongings and the crime scenes, not fully aware that he was just there to meet and talk regarding the movie.” she added. 

“Oh,” Josie said. “I hope things turn out well, I know you would never hurt Lizzie.” Josie said, turning back to Sebastian, flashing him a soft and gentle smile before getting up and leaving the room, Hope followed soon after. 

Hope escorted Josie to a bench and offered to get her water. At the same time Penelope walked out of one of the interrogation rooms and joined hope. 

“How's Josie?” Penelope ask, as she got herself a cup of water. 

“Very compassionate...” Hope answered, suspecting. 

“What do you mean?” Penelope asked. 

“She's just... too calm with everything.” Hope explained. 

“She’s been crying her eyes out for hours, she's probably just too tired to feel anything right now.” Penelope reasoned. 

“Maybe... but there's something going on with them... all of them.” Hope said. 

Penelope gave her partner a confused look. 

“In the interrogation room,” Hope began. “Josie seemed a little too nice to the suspected killer of her sister and when she saw Jade, there was this awkward exchange filled with tension." Hope explained. 

“Hmm...” Penelope hummed. “I just confirmed Sebastian's story, Landon admitted to having a crush on Lizzie. We can't hold him though; we have no proof that he did anything.” Penelope said. 

The raven-haired girl furrowed her brows, thinking. 

“I'll go back to the crime scenes, see if anyone missed anything. ” she told her partner. “Stay here and dig on what's between all of them.” she added. 

Hope nodded and made her way back to Josie and Penelope went the other way. 

“So, what was that all about?” Hope asked in a friendly manner, trying not to sound invading as she approached Josie. 

“Oh, you got that huh?” Josie said. 

Hope sat beside the brunette. 

“Jade was my girlfriend. It's how Lizzie and Sebastian met.” Josie explained. “We broke up at the time that Lizzie and Sebastian began dating.” she added. 

“Why'd you two break up?” Hope asked. “Not to sound invasive or anything.” she added. 

Josie chuckled softly. 

“She wanted to go to law school, I needed her to be with me.” Josie said, seemingly reliving the memory. “We just wanted different things...” the brunette added. 

Hope nodded, understanding. 

“And what about Sebastian? You two seemed like you were close, like you are close.” Hope asked. 

Josie shook her head. 

“If you're wondering if there was ever anything between the two of us, there wasn't.” the brunette answered. “He's head over heels for Lizzie, he comes to me for advice with her. We're just friends...” she added. 

Hope nodded. Josie furrowed her brows, realizing that she's being questioned. 

“I know you won't take my word for it, but he didn't kill her. He could never hurt her.” Josie assured hope. 

“And what did you think when you found out that he was having trouble with alcohol and that he came home to your sister drunk, yelling at her sometimes?” Hope interrogated. 

Josie gave her a confused look. 

“You didn't know?” Hope asked, realizing that she had just revealed a secret that Josie wasn't supposed to know. 

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath before beginning to speak. 

“Your friend Landon gave us a tip that may be Sebastian was a potential suspect. He said Lizzie would go to him because Sebastian would come home drunk and angry.” Hope explained. “I thought you knew.” she added softly. 

“He-- did he hit her?” Josie asked in disbelief. 

The brunette shook her head. 

“I shouldn't be asking you this... I should be asking him.” Josie said, standing up all of a sudden making Hope jump a little as she made her way back to the interrogation room, determined. 

Josie bursts through the door as Jade and Sebastian we're talking. 

“What the hell?” Jade exclaimed. 

“Did you hit her? Tell me! Did. You. Hit her.” Josie asked angrily. 

“No, I didn't, I would never.” Sebastian said standing up, but being pulled back down by his cuffs which were tied to the table. 

“You knew what we went through as kids, you knew how much our dad hurt us because of his alcohol problem and still you chose to show up just like him.” Josie yelled, a tear falling from her eye. 

The brunette walked closer to Sebastian, but Jade used herself as a wall to protect her cousin. 

“If I ever,” she said pointing a finger at Sebastian. “Find out that you laid a hand on her or had anything to do with her murder,” she said passionately. “I will make sure you rot in hell.” Josie said gritting through her teeth. 

The brunette stormed out the room. Just in time, Landon walked out of one of the interrogation rooms and Josie pulled him and left. 

**\-------------------------**

Josie slammed the door shut behind her; Landon was nervous about his best friend. She hadn't said a word in the car ride back home, but he knew she was angry, furious even. He decided to wait for her to speak before he even opened his mouth. 

“You knew? You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?” Josie exclaimed, pacing in their loft. 

“Jo, I--” 

“What if he hurt her! What if something happened to her! What if he killed her!” Josie yelled. 

“I wanted to tell you, but Lizzie begged me not to. What was I supposed to do?” Landon reasoned. 

Josie scoffed, unable to believe that her best friend would lie to her for her sister. She shook her head, eyes filling up with tears. She opened her mouth and closed it again unable to get anything out. She took a deep breath and gave Landon a disappointed look before locking herself in her room. 

**\-------------------------**

The crime scene of the first victim was all packed up and the woods where Lizzie died already had been re-opened to the public. Penelope was back at the crime scene where Lizzie's manager was found dead. 

She observed the surroundings, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. 

She put on her gloves and began going through the cabinets looking under the bed, and examining the spot where the victim was found dead. 

She let out a disappointed sigh when she couldn't find anything. 

“What am I missing?” she asked aloud. 

Suddenly the door to the room opened and Penelope jumped, startled. 

“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here.” a maid said. 

“This is a crime scene; I didn't think it was open to the public.” Penelope said. 

The maid just stood there, unable to speak. Penelope notice this and she squinted her eyes at the main. 

“You know something, don't you?” she said. 

“I-- I’m just doing my rounds.” the maid stuttered. 

“But you know something?” Penelope pressed. 

She could see the maid nervous, almost shaking. 

“I didn't see anything... I swear.” the maid said. “But... I might’ve heard something.” she added. 

Penelope cocked her head, signaling the maid to tell her more. 

“I was doing my usual rounds when I heard some muffled noises inside.” she said. “I was about to knock, but then the door opened and I ran and hid behind the corner wall.” she continued. 

“What happened when the door opened?” Penelope asked. 

“Someone walked out, I didn't see their face, but they were wearing a black hoodie and white shoes.” she answered. “They went the other way I was going so I didn't see their face.” she added. 

“Okay,” Penelope said. “I'm taking you to the precinct, we'll take your statement.” Penelope said. “Do you think you could identify the build of the suspect if you see them again?” Penelope asked, fully knowing that it was a dumb question, but even the slightest bit of information was big help. 

The maid nodded and Penelope guided the woman out the room. 

**\-------------------------**

Penelope arrived at the precinct with the maid. She called one of the cops to take her statement leaving her and going to Hope. 

“Mikaelson, what happened? Where's Josie and Landon?” she asked her partner. 

“I accidentally told Josie about Sebastian's alcohol problem, she reacted badly and took off with Landon.” she answered. “Did you find anything?” she asked. 

“Just a maid who might have seen our killer exit the room where Lizzie's manager was staying in.” Penelope said. “What about you?” the raven-haired girl asked. 

“Jade and Penelope are exes, which explains the tension. Josie and Sebastian are... were friends.” Hope answered and Penelope nodded. 

“Do you think you could find a black hoodie for me?” she added before making her way to the interrogation room, not allowing her partner to answer. 

“Mr. Salvatore, there is a maid who saw someone walk out of Miss Chi’s room. This person was seen exiting after muffled screams were heard from the room. Tell me, was there anyone else that came with you to meet with Lizzie's manager?” Penelope interrogated. 

“No, it was just me and Karen. When I left her room, she was alright, she even said that she was going to order some dessert.” Sebastian answered. 

“Okay,” Penelope said. She faced the one-way mirror. “Get the maid in here.” she ordered. 

A few moments later the maid, along with Hope came in the room. Hope handed Penelope the hoodie. 

“Put this on.” Penelope ordered Sebastian, unlocking his cuffs. 

The man obeyed and put on the hoodie and the shoes. 

“Turn around hands in your pocket.” she ordered again. 

Sebastian did as he was told and turned around with his hands in his pockets. 

“Does he resemble the one you saw?” Penelope asked the maid. 

The maid looked at the build of Sebastian and gently shook her head. 

“No, the one I saw was a little shorter... slimmer... more like a girl.” the maid answered. 

Penelope and Hope looked at each other. 

“A girl?” Jade asked. 

“Thank you.” Penelope told the maid. “I'll have a cop car drive you back to the hotel.” she said and the maid exited the room. 

Penelope and Hope shared another look. 

“I'll call the hotel, ask them for their surveillance videos, if someone was seen walking out of the room it must have been caught in the surveillance.” Hope said. 

“Does this mean Sebastian is no longer a suspect?” Jade asked. 

“To be determined.” Penelope answered, not really paying the blonde much attention as she thought. 

Jade scoffed and Sebastian took his seat. 

“If it was a girl, who could it be?” Penelope asked hope. 

“Why don't you try Dana Lillian?” Jade asked, making Penelope and hope turn to her. 

“Who?” Penelope asked. 

“Ugh, Dana Lillian, Lizzie's... I don't know what she is, her rival?” Jade said. “Those two are known for being at each other's throats all the time, may it be modeling or acting.” she added. 

“Check the surveillance, I'll go and find Dana.” Penelope told her partner. 

Hope nodded and went her way. 

“Or it could be easily her sister.” Jade remarked. 

Penelope shot her a look 

“What? You can't rule her out just because you fancy her.” Jade said. “Josie has enough reasons to be mad at Lizzie, starting with her stealing Josie's first boyfriend to practically destroying my relationship with her.” she added. 

“I don’t fancy her and she would never hurt her sister.” Penelope defended the brunette. 

“Neither would Sebastian, yet here we are.” Jade answered. 

**\-------------------------**

Penelope knocked on the door twice before Landon answered with a coffee mug on his hand. 

“Detective Park, are you here to take me in for questioning again?” Landon asked. 

“No, I'm actually here to take Josie in.” she answered hesitantly. 

“What? Why?” Landon asked. “She's not the killer, I can vouch for her.” he defended. 

“We found a witness saying that she saw someone walking out of Lizzie's manager’s room. When we asked if it resembled Sebastian she said no and pointed out that our suspect had a more feminine touch.” Penelope explained. 

“It wasn't Josie. She was at work the night her sister died.” Landon Said. 

“I'm sorry Landon, I don't want to take her in either because I know how good of a person she is, but I have to do my job.” Penelope said before walking in the room uninvited. 

She walked towards a closed door and knocked. 

“Josie? Josie are you in there?” she asked knocking. 

For about a minute or two there was no answer and Landon began to worry. 

“Josie? It's detective Park. Open the door.” Landon said. 

When there was no answer, both Landon and Penelope shared a worried look. Penelope took a step back and kicked the door open. 

To both their surprise the room was empty, the window was open, and Josie was nowhere in sight. 

“Where is she?” Penelope exclaimed, turning to Landon. 

“I don't know. She was here a few minutes ago.” he answered frantically. 

_Crap._ Penelope thought. 

“Where could she have gone?” Penelope asked Landon. 

“I don't know. The club? The park? The cafe?” he answered her unsure. 

Penelope rush to her car and drove off. 

_She couldn't have. She wouldn't._ Then I'll be thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter? Tell me about it in the comments! Will be updating my other fic within the week!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in the comments below!


End file.
